


Headaches, Sex, and Marriage

by GalaxyAce



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M, Proposition, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAce/pseuds/GalaxyAce
Summary: James has got a headache after flying back to Britain from Italy to order Richard a new Ferrari. He can't make it into work that day so he stays home and rests. Richard takes a half-day and goes to see James. It eventually turns into a session of rough lovemaking and then James proposes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Second Top Gear fic! Ahhh

It was 7:00am on a bright Wednesday morning. James had just landed back in Britain the night before after going on a short holiday to Italy to test out a few Ferraris. He had ordered a Ferrari Enzo for Richard. They had been together for nearly 8 years and James wanted to buy him a brand-new car.

He was looking forward to going back to the studio and seeing Richard after those few weeks he’d been gone. Instead, he woke up with a giant headache. Sitting at the edge of this bed, rubbing his temples, he groaned. He reluctantly got up and headed for the medicine cabinet. Popping a few paracetamol usually did the trick. He hoped they’d kick in fast, he didn’t want to call in sick to work; he wanted to see Richard all day today. Unfortunately, instead of feeling better, James felt worse and he went back to his bed to lie down. Reaching for his phone, he noticed he had a text message. It was from Richard.

“Can’t wait to see you today! xoxo :) -Richard”

James smiled at the cute text he’d received but frowned when he realised he might not make it over to the studio today. His head was absolutely killing him.

“Richard, darling, I’m afraid I won’t be able to make it over today. Have an absolute rager of a headache. Tell Jezza I won’t make it in, please. Will kip and see if it subsides. Darling, I’ll call you later. I love you. xoxo -James”

James waited for a response and soon enough, his phone was vibrating.

“I hope you feel better soon, love. I’ll be taking a half-day so I can come see you round 2. Will bring you some treats :) xoxo -Richard”

James smiled down at his phone and laid back on the bed. He was so grateful to have someone like Richard. He was so happy that their relationship had lasted so long, and even happier that it would probably last even longer. James was planning on asking Richard to marry him. He had matching rings picked out and everything. All this pleasant thinking seemed to overwhelm his headache, so he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

5 hours later, James woke up feeling much better. He reached over for his phone and dialled Richard.

After three rings, Richard answered.

“James!”

“Hi, darling. How are things going?”

“Fine, fine, but we missed you over here. How are you feeling?”

“I’m actually feeling a lot better. Taking a nap works wonders.” James chuckled.

“I’m glad to hear. I missed hearing your voice, especially your voice right after you wake up, you sound so gruff and sexy.” Richard whispered into the phone.

James smiled. “I can’t wait to see you Richard. Two hours and you’ll have me and my sexy voice all to yourself.”

“Mmm, I can’t wait either. Haven’t seen you in bloody weeks.”

“I know, I’m sorry, but you’ll see me in a couple hours. Now, I’ve got to shower and shave and clean up before you get here. See you later, Richard. I love you.”

“I love you, too. Bye!” Richard ended the call and waited for the hours to pass.

James showered, shaved, and cleaned up his house a little bit, just like what he told Richard he’d do. He looked at the clock and noticed it was 1:15. Looking down at his clothes, he debated whether or not he should dress in something nicer. He thought he should and he raced upstairs looking for something nicer to wear. He finally settled on a light green collared shirt with a beige patterning and light blue stonewash jeans. He tousled his long, silver hair and went back downstairs.

About half an hour later, he heard the unmistakable sound of a V8 engine roaring in his driveway. James stopped what he was doing and ran outside, to see Richard get out of his Dodge Challenger. They both ran towards each other, arms outstretched, and fell into a tight hug. After a few seconds, they pulled apart and James dipped his head down to place a kiss on Richard’s lips. After those few seconds were up, Richard started walking back to his car.

“You go on inside and sit down, I’ve just got a bag to bring inside.” Richard said while opening the boot of his car.

James nodded and went back inside. He took a seat on the couch like Richard had instructed him to. Richard got inside and locked the front door behind him. He set the bag he carried out of his car on James’ kitchen table.

“What have you got in there?” James asked.

“Oh, just some snacks and beer. I’ll put them in the fridge.” Richard opened the fridge and started loading the contents of the bag inside. He noticed James starting to get up. Richard pointed and wiggled his finger. “Nuh-uh, go sit back down.”

“Alriiight.” James groaned and plopped himself right back on the couch. He started looking out the window, counting how many birds flew by. While he was distracted, Richard had crept up behind him and put a cover over James’ eyes.

“Richard, what are you doing?”

Richard pressed a finger to James’ lips, in an attempt to shut him up. “You’ll see.” He walked over to the front of the couch and straddled James.

James smiled. “I like where this is going.”

Richard pulled James in for a kiss by grabbing the older man’s long hair. It started out gentle, but soon turned aggressive. Richard began lightly rocking himself on top of a blindfolded James and James had started running his hands down Richard’s back, eventually stopping to squeeze his bum and pull him harder on top of James’ now-hardening cock. Richard threw his head back and let out a soft moan. James took this as a sign of encouragement and began to rock Richard back and forth on his erection faster.

“Mm, James… let me.” Richard got off James’ lap and undid his blindfold. The shorter man immediately dropped down to his knees and unfastened James’ jean button and zip. Richard dragged the jeans off of James’ legs and threw them away from the couch. He began licking James’ inner thighs, while slipping his hands up into James’ shirt.

James closed his eyes and moaned.

Richard now turned his attention to James’ cock. It was pressed against thin fabric and every vein was clearly visible. He dipped his head down to lick it though James’ pants, feeling James shiver to the sensation. He licked a few more times then pulled the pants off James’ legs, throwing them in the same direction of the jeans.

James’ cock was now free and Richard took a few seconds to admire it. “I’ve missed your cock, James.”

“Yeah? You did? Well, show me how much you missed it.” James placed his hands on Richard’s head and pushed his mouth down onto his hard cock, forcing the younger man to bob up and down with the entirety of James’ length in his mouth.

Richard sucked and licked James’ cock in every way he knew he liked. James started to use more pressure and started thrusting himself into Richard’s mouth. This couldn’t happen now; Richard needed to get fucked.

Richard pulled his mouth off of James’ cock. “No, James, you can’t come now. I need you to fuck me. Hard.”

James couldn’t say no. “Of course, I can do that.” He pulled Richard’s head up from between his legs and started unbuttoning the shorter man’s shirt and jeans. Richard helped James get rid of his shirt and in less than a minute, both were fully naked, snogging on the couch. Richard was straddling James again, and James was getting Richard prepared by inserting a finger into his tight hole. They didn’t use lube this time, just saliva. They both found they liked it better. Richard moaned when it slid in and began asking James to put another one in. James happily complied, pushing another finger inside of Richard. The shorter man let out a louder moan and began fucking himself on James’ fingers, lifting himself up and down, eyes fluttering at the pleasant sensation.

James went close to Richard’s ear and whispered, “I love watching you fuck yourself on my fingers, Richard. But I love watching you fuck yourself on my cock more.” Richard moaned but continued to lower himself onto James’ fingers. James added a third finger and Richard let out a high-pitched yelp.

“How does that feel, Richard?” James breathed into the younger man’s ear.

“It feels… s-so good… but I want your cock i-in me now” Richard managed to stammer out.

James started to take matters into his own hands now and started to finger Richard. He pushed all three fingers inside and then pulled them halfway out. James continued this for about a minute, picking up speed each time until Richard was a writhing mess in his lap.

“Mmm, James! That feels- ah! So good…”

James cock was leaking precum and he was ready to fuck Richard. He removed his fingers from inside Richard and lifted him onto his cock. It was still slick with saliva from the blow job Richard had given earlier. Richard gratefully lowered himself onto James’ thick cock and pressed his forehead against James’. Richard lifted himself up and down slowly, letting out a long moan each time he lowered himself. “Mm, James…”

James placed his hands on Richard’s hips, forcing Richard to go a little faster up and down.

“How hard do you want to be fucked, Richard?” James growled.

“I want you to fuck me until I can’t walk.” Richard looked James straight in the eye.

“Your wish is my command.”

James began thrusting up and lifting Richard higher, causing him to slam down onto James’ cock harder. Each thrust was more powerful than the last and Richard knew he’d definitely be feeling sore for a while. What didn’t know was that James wasn’t done with him yet.

Richard had turned into a moaning mess and James took immense pleasure at watching Richard come undone like this. James started picking up speed and pounded into Richard relentlessly. Richard’s bum was slapping against James’ thighs and that just prompted James to fuck him harder. James fingertips were gripping Richard’s hips so tightly, there were imprints.

Suddenly, James got up off the couch and carried Richard, who was still on his cock, against a wall and continued to fuck him, not missing a beat. At this angle, James could penetrate him deeper, further pleasuring both of them.

Richard’s back was pressed against the wall and the only other thing supporting him were James’ hands.

Richard’s hole was hot, tight, and perfect. James continued slamming into him and placed his hand around Richard’s cock, jerking it in time to his thrusts.

“Oh, James, fuck- fuck me harder” Richard gasped out.

James started fucking Richard as fast and hard as he could, their skin slapping against each other so loudly and forcefully, the room echoed.

“God, you’re so… fucking… tight.” James breathed in between thrusts.

James was still jerking Richard’s cock, and since his thrusts got quicker, his hand moved faster on the shorter man’s cock.

“James, faster, I’m so close-” Richard moaned as thick, white spurts of come erupted all over James’ hand and arm. Richard’s eyes closed, now solely enjoying the sensation of James’ thick cock pounding into him, stretching him in ways he hadn’t done before.

James’ thrusts were becoming sloppy, an indication he was close to coming.

“Oh, Richard, I’m going to come!” James buried his cock as deep as he could inside Richard and came. James threw his head and gasped and moaned. Richard could feel the hot liquid being deposited inside him. He loved that feeling. Richard also let out a soft moan.

“Oh, I love you.” James said lovingly.

James pulled himself out of Richard and grabbed Richard’s hand, leading him to the bathroom.

“Let’s get cleaned up, shall we?” James said while turning the shower on. Richard nodded and went into the bedroom to get pyjamas and clean pants.

After their shower, they went back on the couch and had a glass of wine. Little did Richard know, in the table behind James was a box with a ring specially for Richard.

“So, Richard, we’ve been together nearly 8 years and I love you. I’d like to spend the rest of my life with you.” James reached over on the table and grabbed the ring box. He opened it in front of Richard’s face. “Richard Hammond, will you marry me?”

Richard set his wine glass down and pressed his hands over his nose and mouth. Tears were coming out of his eyes and James wondered if that meant no.

James put the ring box down and pulled Richard in for a hug. “Richard, I didn’t mean to upset you. I’m sorry. You don’t have to say yes…” James’ voice got noticeably sad.

“James, you pillock, of course I’ll marry you! I was just so happy, I couldn’t speak!” Richard wrapped his arms around James’ neck and kissed him passionately. “I love you so much.”

“Oh, Richard. I love you too.”


End file.
